Paper Flowers
by Hamtaro23
Summary: Syaoran has to marry the person he propose to at a ball. Sakura is his new servant. Even though they only met once before, love in inevitable and unavoidable but they cannot be together, Prince and servant? Out of the question. With the help from their fr


**Paper Flowers**

**Disclaimer: **Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me...duh...

**1 – A Memory**

Syaoran Li had one dream, since the day he learned the curses of being royalty, that one dream was to be free, to forget manners, to leave the castle without guards, to eat however he liked and to see the world. As he grew older and the talks of engagement and marriage was a normal part of his life he began to feel that he will be forever confined to the castle walls, never to see the world.

He sighed as he scanned the ballroom from the balcony above. Servants were running everywhere, putting up decorations, preparing food, sweeping the floors, making last minute arrangements for the Grand Ball.

"Not in a happy mood are we, Syaoran?" Eriol asked, climbing up the stairs to the balcony.

"Not at all," Syaoran grumbled, "How would you feel if you were asked to pick a stranger at a dance to have your hand in marriage?"

"Not too great, but then again, there is always a chance that you will meet someone," Eriol said nodding,

Syaoran scoffed at the idea, "That'll never happen and you know it. I'll probably end up dancing with Meiling." He sighed and leaned forward on the balcony railings.

Eriol rolled his eyes and was about to leave when he suddenly remembered something, "By the way, did you know that you have a new servant?"

Syaoran turned his head to face Eriol, "A new servant? Since when?"

"Her name's Sakura Kinomoto," Was all Eriol said before he made his way down the stairs leaving Syaoran shouting for an answer.

Her name, Syaoran thought, a girl, a girl. He shook his head in dismay, this was probably mother's doing. He's got to get out of here, out of this damned castle. What he wouldn't do for a little wooden cottage in a mountain. Still shaking his head he decided to go and find the servant.

Syaoran's footsteps echoed as he briskly walked down the hallway bathed in sunlight from the enormous windows. He stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway and gazed out one of the windows. It was like a scene from a book, vast green mountains, white clouds and blue skies and the pure white light of the sun. He sighed and smiled, his rigid figure slightly relaxing. It reminded him of her. The sparkling emerald eyes and auburn hair in the sun, it seemed so long ago but that one afternoon spent with the strange girl was a memory he would never forget. He blinked and slightly shook his head getting back on objective, the servant. What did Eriol say her name was? Kinomoko? Kinomono? Kinomoto, that was it. Sakura Kinomoto.

He turned a corner and ran into Yamazaki. Yamazaki was a knight of the King's Guards and one of Syaoran's oldest and best friends.

"Ugh, sorry Yamazaki," Syaoran apologized, attempting to start a conversation, procrastinating, he was in not hurry to meet he Kinomoto girl, in fact he would rather not meet her at all, but curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"That's quite alright," Yamazaki said, dusting himself off. He raised a finger, his customary pose for when he was going to say something, "Did you know that…"

"Yamazaki!" Before he could even began, the ever familiar shout of Chiharu was heard. And in no time the brown haired Chiharu, Yamazaki's "servant" appeared at the end of the hall and was making her way towards him.

Yamazaki tried to say something but never got the chance as he was smacked his across the head and Chiharu began dragging him off. "Sorry, Prince Syaoran, but you know how he is," She said as she disappeared down the hall with Yamazaki.

"Nice seeing you too, Chiharu," Syaoran said with a faint smile and started again for the servant's quarters, still perplexed and concerned about the new servant Kinomoto. Some how the name sounded familiar.

"Your highness! Your highness!" A voice shouted. From seemingly nowhere another servant appeared. He was panting and sweating, "I have a message from the Queen. She requests your presence in her study. Immediately."

"Thank you," Syaoran nodded, "You're dismissed."

The servant bowed and quickly disappeared out of sight. Syaoran feeling very grim about the conversation he was going to have his mother changed direction and headed up a flight of spiral stairs. It was most likely something to do with tonight's ball and his engagement and marriage, but what he was most concerned about was the servant.

He paused by Yelan's study, the huge doors looming before him and hesitantly knocked.

"Enter," Came the cold voice of his mother.

"Hello, Mother," Syaoran said quietly, "I received your message. It said you wished to speak with me."

"Yes," Yelan gestured towards a chair. Syaoran sat down robotically. "It's about your future, Syaoran,"

Before she had to say another word, he knew what the rest was going to be. He knew all along, another lecture on his life.

"As you know, you approaching the proper marital age and I would like to do what is best for you and find a suitable wife." She began, "I do wish that you try to find someone. We have been through this before."

"Yes we have mother," Syaoran said suddenly very angry, "I don't want to marry any of them! They are like dolls! Dressed in golden gowns, they smile heartless smiles, they are molded into who they are. They come off conveyor belts with the word "stupid"

stamped across their foreheads!"

"Syaoran, watch your tone of voice," Yelan said calmly, "I know how you feel,"

"No mother!" He burst out, leaping from his seat, "You don't know! If you do know you wouldn't be making me attend this damned ball. And why did you change my servant?"

"Ah, the Kinomoto girl," Yelan nodded as if waiting for the question, "She's one of the Kinomoto clan, probably the last survivor of that lineage. I believe you met her once. Perhaps you don't remember, but it was when you were very little. You seemed to have taken great liking to her."

Yelan continued talking but Syaoran was no longer listening. That's why Kinomoto sounded so familiar. It was her, the girl with emerald eyes, Sakura Kinomoto. He could remember her voice, her face, but all these years, never knew her name.

"After the war between the Sotonas and Kinomoto kingdom was destroyed, she was sold as a slave and your father bought her. He thought it would be nice to have someone you know around." Yelan finished.

Syaoran returned to his chair, still half shocked that the girl, the mysterious girl was going to be his servant. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head.

"Syaoran?" His mother asked gently, snapping his out of his daydream.

"Yes mother?"

"Well, I believe I said what I needed to say," Yelan clasped her hands together, "I hope you make the right decision, Syaoran."

Syaoran nodded bitterly, the thought of living with one of those princess made his sick, but he had to. There was no way around it. "Yes mother," He forced out.

"Good," She said, "Now I would like you to meet Sakura. Wei will show you her living quarters."

With another nod Syaoran turned around and left his mother's study. He was mad at his mother for making him marry, but he was also happy, even though he was denying it because the Kinomoto girl, Sakura was here. Would she remember him? Know who he is? Would she like him? What the hell is he thinking? Even if she did like him, she was a servant, Mother and Father would never permit such a marriage. I have to clear my head, he thought and was greeted by Wei.

"Master Syaoran," Wei, Yelan's personal assistant and also Syaoran's tutor and nanny when he was very small, said.

"Hello Wei," Syaoran said grimly, "We are going to see Kinomoto, no?"

"Yes, master Syaoran," Wei replied, "I believe you were very fond of her."

Syaoran blushed, even Wei was saying it. Did he actually have feelings for this girl? And why is he blushing? Is he liking a girl from his memories? Ugh.

* * *

So long since I have written anything! R+R! Enjoy! 


End file.
